I Still Know what you did last summer
by ClaimedByShadows
Summary: (DNAngel Style) Morties a survivor. she's finally recovering from terrible events of the past year. But when she's lured into danger, she finds herself in the middle of a nightmare; more horrific and deadly than the one before. Because...HE still knows.
1. Prologue Confession

Disclaimer- I do not own the movie I STILL KNOW WHAT YOU DID LAST SUMMER or DNAngel…I don't know who does but if I did I wouldn't be babysitting every weekend to pay for my anime obsession.  
Rated for MANY character deaths….(gets shield for protection from DNAngel fans) 

(Creepy music as a creepy voice starts talking)- Some secrets will haunt her forever, and someone, somewhere, is DYING for a second chance. BA BA BUM!

* * *

Prologue- Confession

The sun lighted up a series of colored images of Holy Testimony through stained glass windows of the church. Footsteps echoed loudly across the marble floors.

A figure could be seen walking past empty rows. A young woman alone in the house of the lord. Her doleful eyes reflected a heavy burdened secret resting on her soul.

She approached the confessional booth, passing the front rows. As she stepped inside, she slipped the drape shut behind her kneeling before an enclosed black screen.

Her shoulders tensed as the screen slid open revealing the priest in the adjacent booth, barely visible through the wicker mesh.

The woman looked down sighing heavily, before she began.

"Forgive me father for I have sinned," she whispered. "It's been a year since my last confession." She glanced up and took a deep sigh, swallowing hard as she continued. "I've never told this to anyone. Not the police, my parents, my friends, except the ones who were there, and…..they're not around. You see….I…I"

"Yes?' the priest urged the woman who had to take a deep breath to still her trembling.

"I killed a man. I thought I had any way, but then…"

She balked at the memory of it all. The priest bowed his head in the shadows of the other side of the booth. The woman continued, trying to stop the emotion rising in her voice, but not succeeding.

"You have to know….it was all an accident. A terrible accident. It's been an entire year and…I tried to get past it but I can't."

"Go on," the priest uttered.

"I have these dreams, no these horrible nightmares. And he's always there with me."

"I know," the priest said in a reassuring voice.

"He was a killer! He murdered Takeshi and Risa, (A/N: Pretend she wasn't Rikus sister…I don' like Risa that much. And Takeshi…only guy I could think of…-bares shield to protect from any nasty flames-) and he would have killed me too, but I got away with it."

She sighed gathering her shattered nerves.

"I don't understand, I guess I need to deal with the fear, the guilt,…to finally say his name. Krad. (A/N: As my friend Sai would put it 'HER' homicidal blonde angel). His name was Krad Hikari"  
This confession was cathartic for her. A relived look passed over her face, until…….

"I know," the priest said coldly.

She stopped dead and looked at the screen. Chills ran through her body.

"Y…you know? How could you…"

She moved closer to the screen to get a better look.

"I KNOW WHAT YOU DID LAST SUMMER!" the priest growled.

A steel curved blade smashed through the screen, right into her face. A scream erupted from deep inside her throat.

* * *

Menoumaru- Weeelll there's the end to the prologue…I know none of the ppls showed up..sept our main char who will be introduced next chapter. Right guys? 

eyes DNANGEL chars all tied and struggling to get away-

Daisuke: -crying in Darks arms- I don't want to die!  
Krad: How come I have to be the killer!

Menoumaru: Cause Krad your homicidal and extremely hot and Darks enemy plus I dislike you extremely.

Krad: TT the authoress hates me? struggles against the ropes

Menoumaru: I didn't say that. Just cause I gave you the part of Ben Wilson who gets hot five time and kills his own son, who's being played my Satoshi mind you, doesn't mean I HATE you. simple and cruel smile Well see ya all next time.

Krad: NOOO HELP ME!


	2. Chapter 1 Political scienceI DONT EVEN K...

IM BAAACK! AND THE CHARS ARE IN PLACE, READY ACTION!  
Once again I do not own either the movie or DNAngel.

* * *

Chapter 1- Political science…..I DON'T EVEN KNOW WHAT THAT IS

Still screaming, Morty jumped back, seeming to be knocked out of her chair. She struggled as if fighting an unseen demon. Satoshi jumped up running to her side to help as she realized where she was.

He tried to help the shot haired brunette up, but the girl was too busy turning ten shades of red (Brighter than Daisukes hair) to notice. The professor lowered his glasses, only making the situation worse.

"Nice to see you find political science so stimulating…," he said raising his eyebrows.

The entire lecture hall burst into jeering laughter.

"I'm sorry," Morty said quickly, grabbing her bag and bolting.

Morty ran from the building out onto the sunny campus hurrying down the sidewalk. Satoshi emerged soon after, spotting her, jogging to keep up.

"Morty, wait!" she cried, touching her shoulder. "You okay?"

"I'm fine," she mumbled pushing aside a long bang from her lowered azure green eyes.

"You sure?"

"I'm fine."

"You don't seem fine."

Morty stopped short, realizing he was right.

"I had another dream, Satoshi," she said softly looking into his blue (wait his eyes are blue right?) eyes. They narrowed slightly, his face growing serious.

"The shower again?" he asked. Morty shook her head.

"It was the church…it was so real. I mean, I could feel his breath on my face."

Satoshi's face and eyes turned to a gentler, caring form, as he gingerly touched the woman's shoulder.

"I'm sorry," he said quietly.

"I haven't had one for months," she continued. "I thought I was over them for good. I really did."

Satoshi gave her a smile, trying to cheer her up.

"It takes time, Morty. It's going to get better," he assured her.

"It can't get worse," she snorted. "It's not the first time I've freaked in class. I never get a full nights sleep, my grades suck, and I'm very close to being thrown out of school."

Suddenly a trail of minor explosions sent Morty jumping out of her skin and into Satoshi's arms. Some laughing students slew past on their bikes still letting off more firecrackers, shouting 'happy fourth of July.' (A/N: They don have the 4th in Japan…well this is my ficcie, so I say they do)

Satoshi and Morty thought the same thing as she quietly and quickly moved away from the blue hair.

"It was one year ago…," Morty said in a hushed voice.

"It's…the anniversary. That's what's going on…take it easy on yourself," Satoshi said in a doctors orders kind of way.

"I'm trying," she said wearily. "I am…sometimes I don't even know why I came up here anyway."

"To get out of Southport?" Satoshi asked with a small smile, cheering her up slightly.

"Right! Now I remember," she smiled softening a bit.

Satoshi smiled back at her, and she smiled at him as they stopped in front of her apartment complex.

"Are you getting out of town for the fourth?" she asked.

"Nah. I'll probably just be here studying for the finals…" he paused for a moment "are you okay?"

"I'm okay," she answered.

"Are you sure?"

Morty touched the side of his face affectionately and nodded.

"Thanks for the talk Sato. Your too good to be true."

Satoshi stood there awkwardly before speaking.

"Yeah…well…um…okay. Bye." (A/N: Sato at a loss for words…ya don't see that every day.)

Satoshi slowly walked away down the sidewalk, she watched before slowly turning her walk when a shadowed figure stepped out from behind, touching her shoulder. Morty jumped, practically fainting on the spot as she turned around.

"Oh, my god, Dark! You scared me!" she breathed. Recovering she wrapped her arms around the violet haired man, being extremely glad to see him.

"I got in early. I was excited…," he began but looked back at the receding Satoshi. "who was that guy?" (A/N: Sato and dark don know each other)

"OH! That's Satoshi. He's my friend, you'd like him," she said smiling.

"Yeah."

"Dark, we're JUST friends."

Dark smiled slightly, "every guy in history who has tried to pick up a girl, has done the good0-friend thing first."

"Why are you acting like this?" Morty accused.

It was obvious that the guy felt insecure in the college environs, but they were miscommunicating.

"Hey, I'm sorry. You're right! Are you ready to go?" he asked. "I've got the truck. You know the drill…crab boil at Emikos. Croaker Queen Pageant…it's small town fun, but it's still nice. People really miss you."

He wrapped his strong arm around Morty's small waist smiling softly bringing a gentle blush to her cheeks.

"I miss you."

Morty looked at Dark and his passionate demeanor. She didn't want to tell him. It was hard for her to say.

"Dark, I can't…." she said softly but resolved.

"Can't what?" dark asked a confused look passing over his handsome face.

"I feel like a small part of me still hasn't healed enough to go back. Like some piece is missing. Please understand…"

Darks face and eyes turned ice cold. He had expected this all along.

"I understand something," he snorted.

"It's not like that!" Morty exclaimed. "It isn't you…it's me. In my head. I want to go back. I want to be with you. I want to be alright. I want everything to be the same as it was….it just isn't."

Darks face turned to a hurt and confused expression.

"Why don't you stay up here?" Morty urged. "Fireworks over the river. And there's a million things to do."

"I have to work, Morty!" Dark cried branching out his arm. "My boat's in Southport, remember? But, I get it." He paused and gave her a hurt, icy stare. "You need your space from Croaker land, and maybe, from me too."

With that said he turned and began to walk away. "You know where to find me," he added glancing back coolly.

"Dark? Dark? At least come up for a little while?" Morty pleaded. But Dark only ignored her, continuing his path away.

"It's okay," he said over his shoulder. "I'm just gonna go."

Morty began to follow him into the street but a group of laughing college students playing street hockey blocked her way. She back up to the curb placing a hand on her heart pulling back a piece of hair staring at the ground sadly.

"Dark, I'm sorry. I didn't mean…" she began. "I'm just scared…that's all" she said to herself.

Dark was gone already, leaving Morty to stare for a moment before quickly turning to the door of the complex. She felt uncomfortable, exposed on the walk alone. Nervously she pulled out her keys and disappeared inside.

* * *

A pair of students threw a Frisbee back and forth high above Darks head as he walked up to his old truck parked between a new Sports Utility and a BMW.

He clambered into the front seat sitting as he stirred his thoughts. He reached into his pocket pulling out a small black box, flipping it open to stare at the golden engagement ring. He frowned, closing it and threw it into the glove compartment as he started the truck and drove out of sight.

* * *

Morty opened the door to her apartment, stepping inside. She turned closing the door and turned the three deadbolt locks on it. She stood there alone for a minute listening to the silence. The sound of dripping interrupted coming in from the kitchen.

She headed inside and turned on the handle. No luck, the persistent dripping continued. Quickly, she checked the locks on the windows in the kitchen and once again stood there for a moment.

Opening one of the cabinets she pulled out a bag of chips and opened the fridge taking out a can of Nacho cheese, a can of Pepsi, and a jar of bread-and-butter pickles. She picked up a small bag of cookies from the shelf and pulled some fat-free sorbet from the freezer.

Taking the entire mess, she headed into her bedroom. She hit the light switch and the bedside light went on illuminating the sparsely furnished room. Her bed was piled high with pillows.

She checked the windows before climbing into bed with the food. On the side table, pictures of her friends and family graced the polished wood. She picked up one. The one of Risa after winning Croaker Queen, looking pride and beautiful in her blue green dress and crown.

She ran her fingers down the smooth glass and set it down looking around the room. A sinking feeling of depression fell over her.

Outside noises of her fellow students, slamming doors, sounded. She picked at the food before putting it on a table and shutting off the light, covering her head with her comforter.

* * *

Menoumaru: End of chapter 1! We have introduce the Will Benson character and the Ray character.. Satoshi and Dark. Also the Julie, char, played by my own handiwork Morty Hart.

Morty: (blushes)  
Dark and Satoshi: (glaring at each other)

Krad and others: (still tied up with krad biting at the ropes)

Menoumaru: Stay tuned for the next chapter which includes a surprise Herat attack visit from a certain female friend and a certain red head whose way more outgoing than normal. And lots of cheap booze.

Later days


	3. Chapter two The club, the cheap booze, a...

Thanks for the review HiddenxDragon…TT you're my only reviewer….oh well!  
THANKS! Glad at know ya like it….warning if Satoshi or Riku…well Dai might seem a lil out of original char…gimme a ring…in email or review…oh I'm babbling, on with the fic. Dark, dear, do the disclaimer. 

Dark: (charming smile that makes caged fan girls swoon) Sure, Menoumaru does not own the movie or DNAngel. Thank you. Now on with the fiction.

Thanks sweetie. Well ya heard the man, on with the show.

* * *

Chapter two- The club, the cheap booze, and a reawakenedhorror from nightmares? 

Morty curled into a fetal position as she turned over in her sleep. -CLICK- from the front hall, then another. Her eyes snapped open wide.

She stayed silent, listening. Another sound, like the front door closing. She slowly reached over for the bedside lamp. She flipped the switch to the light, but a popping sent up small sparks drawing a small yipe from her, causing a red blush to rise.

"Okay, okay," she muttered to herself, stepping off the bed, standing still. "Face your fears….stupid, there's nothing."

Another noise from the hallway brought a chill up her back.

"Quiet," she ordered herself. Silently she moved out of her bedroom, towards the kitchen. As she entered she slinked across the wall towards the cabinet drawer. She opened it pulling out a large knife, listening.

She perked her ears as a new sound came, like footsteps, someone was in the living room. She moved towards the doorway of the living room. As she move a shadow passed the other way down the hall towards the bedroom.

She turned around clutching the knife, to see nothing, and no one there.

"Calm down, damned imagination," she told herself. She began to relax, that was until, she spotted her once closed front door slightly ajar, light from the hallway slanting through.

'I CAN'T TAKE THIS!' she moaned in her head shutting it and relocking it turning her back against it. 'I can't.'

Holding the knife to her chest she tiptoed to the hallway. A soft rustling came from her bedroom.

"Just do it," she ordered herself. "Kick ass."

She moved faster towards her bedroom, listening to the noises, outside her doorway. She poked her head into the room seeing her closet door open and a rustling from inside.

There was another noise from inside the darkened closet. Morty move into position turning on her flashlight, (A/N: Don't ask me where she got it she just does) and lunged fro the closet.

IN THE CLOSET, Riku Harada was on tiptoed reaching up for a box of shoes. She screamed seeing the light. Morty screamed as well, then a double scream as the two screamed in unison making Morty drop the flashlight.

"I thought you were out of town," Riku cried blushing as bright s her red brown hair.

"What are you doing in my closet?" Morty yelled, her heart racing.

She clutched the knife despite her trembling shoulders, both from fleeing fear and rising anger.

"I thought you were out of town!" Riku repeated.

"RIKU! What the HELL were you doing in my closet?"

"I just wanted your black pants," Riku said defensively. Morty turned on the hallway light seeing a pair of shoes in Rikus hands and her black pants draped over her arm. "But I am not ready to die for them!"

"Geez! That was heart attack time Riku," Morty groaned, not realizing she'd dropped the knife.

"No, when I put these skinny black pants on. NOW THAT'S heart attack time," Riku smiled, cattishly. (A/N: Ppl there all 21 so live with her slight change.)

Riku looked down in slight disturbance and picked up the knife with two fingers.

"Now we're going to put away the utensils and you're coming out with me," she said setting down the knife on the table side drawer.

Morty slopped down on her bed, sighing heavily.

"I'm not going anywhere," she groaned through overlapping strands of brown hair. "I'm fat, ugly, and depressed."

Riku snorted slightly.

"Yeah right, whatever," she smirked but it faltered. "what's wrong?"

"I think I hurt Dark's feelings…," she said sitting up.

Riku squatted in front of her, touching Mortys' hand.

"Listen, Morty. Darks…a great guy, a pervert, but a great guy, nothing against old Dark, but he's so….Dark. I mean he lives in Southport. Satoshi's a nice guy, too, and he lives right down he street."

She picked up the flashlight heading into the closet.

"There's nothing between Satoshi and me," morty argued, blushing softly.

"Nothing yet, YET," Riku smiled emerging from the closet holding up an outfit. "what we gotta do is keep moving. No time to mope around. I'm working at the club tonight, and you, dancing queen, are coming with me."

"No, I'm not," Morty countered, as Riku held up another dress. A strapless one.

"Fine then," Riku said stuffily and grinned. "Be fat, ugly, and depressed."

She began to dance around the bed causing Morty to laugh. She snatched the dress from her as Riku handed it over.

* * *

Loud music rocked the windows, to a point of shattering, of the teens college joint. Crowded with students dancing to junky music on the dance floor, and rivers of cheap booze. 

Morty sat next to Riku at the bar as she waited for her drink orders.

Suddenly a strike of red caught her eye as a very familiar red eyed, red-head emerged from the crowd, red eyes flashing in a mischievous way as he wrapped his arms around Rikus waist. (A/N: Daisuke's 21, so he's not so shy no more, if you catch my drift.)

"You know what we should do right now?" he asked innocently. "Don't you Riku? There's got to be a place we can be alone."

"I don't know, nope don't think so. It's pretty crowded," Riku smirked playfully.

"Just for a minute?" Daisuke pouted cutely. His boyish appeal never did quite fade out. I have something I want to tell you."

He purred the last part, as he looked around for a dark corner, store room, or something.

"If you can say all you need to say in a single minute," Riku said in pretend annoyance, teasing Daisuke. "I don't want to hear it."

"I'll talk reaaal sloooww," Daisuke whispered kissing Rikus ear causing her to giggle slightly. The bartender walked up setting down Rikus drink orders on her tray.

"Ask her to dance, Niwa," Riku ordered softly jerking her head towards the depressed and bored looking Morty. Daisuke hesitated slightly giving Riku a confused look. "Go on."

She walked off, cutting through the crowd to deliver her drinks. Daisuke turned to Morty smiling softly.

"You're the most beautiful woman in the bar tonight, Mort," he purred cutely.

"And you Dai, are an unstoppable force of nature," Morty smiled, sarcastically.

"Yup," she said and paused for a moment before extending his hand, "want to dance?"

Riku emerged back from the crowd with an empty tray. She went behind Morty.

"Say yes," she whispered to her.

"No," Morty said softly.

"No, means yes," Riku told Daisuke from over Mortys shoulder.

"Dai I appreciate it, but have you seen me dance? I make the mouth-face and move the fingers…," Morty began.

Dai shrugged heading towards the floor.

"Worse come to worse, you can always stand there and watch me?" he suggested smiling cutely.

"Come one," Riku urged. "I'll take a break and we'll ALL dance."

Jamie danced her way through the packed and thumping crowd with Daisuke and Morty in tow. Riku smirked spotting a certain blue haired guy up in front of them. The guy was dressed up in a loose fitting shirt and pants, looking for all the world nervous. She gave a sly smile to no one.

"Well, what do you know? Satoshi Hiwatari looking' fine!" she grinned.

"Riku!" Morty cried, clearly suspicious, but having fun. "Did you tell him I'd be here?"

"Nope! I said you'd absolutely not be at this bar between 10 and 11 tonight, and then he came anyway," she said looking a little TOO innocent.

"This wasn't my idea," Satoshi said moving to them looking shyly at Morty.

"What?" she yelled, unable to hear over the music.

"I said, this…do you want a drink?"

Satoshi looked down as he and Morty stood there neither knowing what exactly to do.

"Where we come from, you have to at least talk to the, first," Daisuke snorted slightly.

He and Riku went out further on the dance floor leaving Satoshi and Morty alone. They looked at each other and then at everyone dancing.

"How about a drink?" Satoshi asked. She nodded following a few steps behind the guy. She began to relax slightly, and began to have a good time. She glanced up at the balconies sitting dwon on a bar stool. Her good feeling stopped as she saw someone in a slicker reflecting from one of the strobe lights watching down at her, intently.

She squinted for a better look but that second he was gone in the flash of one of the lights.

"You okay?" Satoshi asked over the music. Mortys face had gone chalk white and crestfallen.

'Will I ever have a normal time?' she thought compelled to move forward towards the stairs leading up to the balcony.

"hey, Morty?" Satoshi tried again. He looked over catching Daisuke and Rikus eyes. Worried expressions passed over all three faces.

Morty caught another glimpse of the slicker a she pushed through the crowd , and up the stairs.

She looked around, finally spotting the man in the slicker from behind making his way across to the other side. He sliced through the crowd of students and Morty, kept following as he turned down a service corridor. Once again she followed, frightened, but unable to resist.

She caught up as they reached the end of the corridor. Reaching out, she grabbed the strangers arm.

"Krad..," she breathed as the stranger began to turn around. A student turned to face her. Only a club kid in a tacky vinyl raincoat and hat.

"Hey, girly. You following me up here," he exclaimed, in a drunken come on. "Well alright."

Morty turned unable to stop the mad embarrassed blush in her face, wanting to scream at herself as she hurried down the hallway. Satoshi spotted her and tried following but he quickly faded back into the crowd as she disappeared.

* * *

Menoumaru- End to chapter three. Once again, big thanks to my ONE AND ONLY reviewer. TT. 

DNAngel cast- (some drugged, some playing cards, Krad drugged and still tied up)

Daisuke- (sitting with Riku still angry and terrified of having to play Tyrell)

Dark- (sitting behind the drugged Krad braiding his ahir happily)

Menoumaru- Nothing? HMPH! Fine! Well stay tuned. Read and review PLEASE!

UN DRUGGED CAST- NOOOOOO! DON'T SAVE US!

)random door shuts blocking out screams)


	4. Chapter 3 Mousy in the Morning andTHE BA...

Menoumaru: OH YOU GUYS! YOU HAVE NO IDEA HOW HAPPY I WAS TO SEE THOSE FOUR REVIEWS IN MY MAILBOX! 

Krad: (drug effects have worn off despite authoresses knowledge) YOU STUPID PPL! HOW COULD YOU? NOW SHE'LL WRITE MORE!

Menoumaru: (evil eyes Krad which shuts up the cutie and yet dislikeable blonde) Okay thank you Kute Anime Kitty! And to Lady Samurai! All of your reviews were very much appreciated.

Daisuke: Not to everyone…

Menoumaru: (Hugs Daisuke) how bout this…we replace your char with a stunt double…then you don't die?

Daisuke: REALLY! (starry hopeful eyes)

Menoumaru: No not really, I just love to see hope dashed.

Riku: (hugs trembling Daisuke) Your evil incarnate!

Menoumaru: I know isn't it grand? Anyway on with the fic. Satoshi, hun, you can do the disclaimer.

Satoshi: (nods) Menoumaru-Chan does not own DNAngel…thank heavens. Nor does she own I Still Know What You Did Last summer. And to answer Kute Anime Kitties question for her last review, the movie follows the basic storyline, but some scenes are taken out. Thank you and on with the fiction.

Menoumaru: Zzzzzz Zzzz (stirs) wha? Or your done, okay on with the fic!

* * *

Chapter 3- Mousy in the Morning and...THE BAHAMAS? 

The morning sun filtered in through the blinds of Morties bedroom, shining over her pale face. Her gray eyes opened slightly as a strange thumping sound woke her. She sat up slowly rubbing her eyes as she exited the room.

The noise got louder as she headed down the hallway in her nightshirt and baggy pants. The shirt hung off one shoulder being on of Darks old ones, revealing pale skin. The rocking and banging was coming from the side closet in the kitchen. Frowning, she entered the kitchen only to be startled by Riku, who crossed in front of her to the dryer, in the closet, flipping it open, and jumping back slightly to catch the pair of running shoes that popped out.

"Love it when they do that," she smiled. Morty watched rubbing her eyes sleepily. "That could break the machine," she muttered heading over to the counter and pouring herself a cup of coffee, holding the warm mug in her hands.

"Morty, people who make rules like that end up beating their kids with wire hangers. It's a well known fact," Riku stated in a knowing matter.

Suddenly the phone rang causing Riku to look at her watch.

"That's Niwa," she said walking towards the counter.

"My number's unlisted…," Morty said in a resigned voice, raising an eyebrow.

"Would you relax? We've been dating for 3 months. (A/N: friends up until three months ago) He ain't stalkin' YOUR ass."

"Okay, okay. I guess your right."

"I know it, and it feels good," she smirked as she picked up the phone. "Hey Niwa."

Suddenly the voice of the local DJ boomed in her ear from the phone.

"This is Mousy in the morning for Magick 92.4 Radio station! Who am I speaking with?"

Riku slowly looked over at Morty, eyes wide, an excited grin growing.

"Mousy in the Morning! Magick 92.4!" she cried, practically jumping up and down. Morty raised her shoulders slightly. "I'm Riku. Riku Harada."

"Well Riku, what are you doin' at home over the long 4th weekend?"

"Well, I'm in school," she began, "and…."

"How'd you like to win the Magick 92.4 Quickie Getaway?" the DJ interrupted.

"OH HELL YEAH!" Jamie exclaimed.

Morty ran over hitting the speaker phone and Riku hung up. The DJ's voice echoed through the apartment.

"Good, then I hope you remember your geography, riku, cause' all you have to do to win is tell me the capital of Brazil."

Rikus smile faded instantly.

"Brazil, um…," she stuttered.

She looked at Morty but her face was as blank as her own.

"You don't know? You have to know! You know everything…!" she cried at Morty.

"C'mon Riku, one easy question, one great getaway," Mousy in the Morning quipped.

"South America…Carnival…," Morty shrugged.

"Come on Riku, we need an answer, no looking it up!"

"Still here…thinking…You mean Brazil the country?" she asked stalling for time.

"Okay Riku, Five seconds," Mousy started to countdown. "Four…three…"

Morty scrabled around the kitchen with an idea. She grabbed a bag of fresh gournd coffee from the freezer.

"Three…two…"

She tossed the bag across the room to Riku. She scanned the lable finding : RIO BLEND- 100 BRAZILLIAN COFFEE.

"Rio de Janeiro!" she blurted out.

"Oh no…did you say Rio?" Mousy asked softly in a slightly disappointed tone.

"NO!" Riku cried, but winced, "yes?"

Bells and whistles rang from over the speaker in triumphant music.

"YOU just won Magick 92.4's Quickie getaway…a trip for four to Ocean Bay Island in the fabulous Bahamas!" the DJ exclaimed.

Riku and Morty screamed jumping up and down ecstatically.

"We'll call you back with all the details…so what's your favorite radio station?"

"MAGICK 92.4!" the two screamed together.

Morty hung up the speaker and joined Riku in dancing on the couch.

"I won! I won…I won, I won, I won!" Riku screamed and added teasingly," now let's see…there's Daisuke, that's one. And there's my parents...and I got some cousins."

Morty raised an eyebrow, smiling slightly.

"Okay Morty! You can come, but Mousy said 'four' tickets. That means you gotta get yourself a date."

Morty stopped smiling as she thought. She seemed torn as she did.

* * *

(A/N: This part takes place on the phone between Morties apartment and where Darks working. Bare with me here)

* * *

-Southport docks- 

A small mound of red snapper clumped onto the docks wriggling and suffocating. Dark wiped his brow, having just been the one to dump them.

(A/N: Um…does Dark have a good friend? ARG! I'm going to make up a name. I can't think…I'll take a name from the book. NO I'm making With into a guy. That'll do!)

With stepped out from the bridge house of the docks calling out to him.

"Dark-sama! HEY!...phone!"

Dark climbed down from the docking bay and took the phone from the white haired boy. (say he's about 19)

* * *

-Morties house- 

"Hi," Morty said as Dark answered the phone.

* * *

-Southport docks- 

Dark smiled happily to hear the voice, but still remained cautious.

"Hey. I'm really glad you called….I'm sorry," he said softly.

* * *

-Morties house- 

"No, you don't have to be sorry," Morty said in a compassionate tone. "I'm the one…"

* * *

-Southport docks- 

"No, I shouldn't have left so fast…I was just…"

* * *

-Morties house- 

"It's okay"

* * *

-Southport docks- 

With smirked holding up two wriggling snappers. He danced them towarsd each other in a puppet like mating ritual, making kissing sounds and narrating for them. (A/N: be warned too much time with Dark has caused the lil bunny now human into a slight pervert. )

"Oh Morty, I love you. I know I'm just a humble FISH, but if you look at it, you're a FISH too," he cooed playing eh fish and the switching to a slightly high pitched girlish voice before beginning again. "Oh Dark, your right! Do me like a snapper!"

The teen smashed the two fish together.

"Hey something smells like fish…"

Dark waved him away scowling, concentrating on the call.

* * *

-Morties house- 

"Dark, Riku's won a trip to the Bahamas! An Island called Ocean Bay. And she wants us to come with her," Morty said excitedly and happily.

* * *

-Southport docks- 

"What? The Bahamas! Your kidding?" Dark exclaimed. This piqued With's attention.

* * *

-Morties house-

"We'd have a long weekend just to sit in the sun, drink fruity drinks, and swim, and…" she gave a kitty purr and added in a shy, sexy voice, "you know"

* * *

-Southport docks- 

"This weekend?"

With watched Dark closely, as his friend frowned, his expression hardening.

"You'll go away with your college friends, but you won't go away with me?" he asked slightly hurt.

"Idiot, idiot, idiot," With chanted, shaking his head.

* * *

-Morties house- 

Riku watched Morty closely seeing her friends happy smile cave.

"It's not you. It's Southport. And it's the Bahamas, and it's free!" she said disbelievingly.

Riku frowned in anger, watching her.

"You gotta sell his ass on the Bahamas?" she snorted.

"Dark, come on. I want us to be together," Morty whimpered.

* * *

-Southport docks- 

Dark thought for a moment, not seeming to notice With staring at him like he was (A/N: a crazy madman wearing a bunny costume?) crazy.

"Morty, we're working a big run here," he said not willing to give in. (A/N: no matter how the sadness in his girlfriends voice tears at him, heartless, yet hot fiend) "it's been crazy. We probably have to go out again tonight. I don't think I can do it"

* * *

-Morties house- 

"Will you try….for me, please?" Morty whispered, sounding defeated.

* * *

-Southport docks- 

With jerked back one of the snappers as if it'd been shot in the heart.

"Okay, I'll try. But, listen…if I don't make it up, then you go ahead and have a great time," Dark said trying to sound happy.

* * *

-Morties house- 

"Dark, please…try. I really miss you. Well…okay. Bye."

Morty hung up eyeing the floor as Riku sat next to her.

"That boy has fish on the brain," she snorted before going into a rumba, "hey cheer up, Charlie. We're goin' to the Bahamas! Bahama Mama, yeah!"

* * *

Menoumaru: end of Chapter 3! So there it is. The trap is set, the pawns are in play…(hears oven) and the chicken in cooked. I'd write more. But I already have 7 pages, and I'm hungry for roasted chicken. 

Dark: (Doin a dance with Daisuke and Riku) Goin' to the Bahamas!

Krad: (glares) They seem to have forgotten one major fact! OCEAN BAY ISLAND IS WHERE EVERYONE DI…..(Clamps hand over Krads mouth)

Menoumaru: (With hand over Krads mouth. whispers) One more word and I'll let Satoshi get some hair dye and a pair of scissors.

Satoshi: (smirking with devilish thoughts) Sounds promising.

Krad: (stays quiet)

Dark and others oblivious to what's coming: READ AND REVIEW SO WE CAN GO ON VACATION! BAHAMAS YAHOO!

Menoumaru: what they said. Later days.


	5. Chapter 4: MAMAS DON’T LET YOUR BABIES G...

Menoumaru- TT no reviews? Now, that's just wrong…well I'm gonna type this new chapter anyway. And pray to the anime god someone reviews…UU….(praying) 

Krad: No reviews, and yet she's still determined to torture us by continuing?

Dark: Looks that way, Blondie.

Riku: Who cares if she tortures you? We're goin' to the Bahamas!

Daisuke: YEAH! Goin' to the Bahamas! Rikus my Bahama Mama!

Menoumaru: yeah, okay on with the fic. Krad can you do the disclaimer?

Krad: Fine…Queen of the world Menoumaru does NOT own DNAngel, nor will she ever, thank jesus, Lucifer and the anime lords. Nor does she own the movie she's retelling though she'd get along great with the creator for the both have sick and twisted personalities. Thank you.

Menoumaru: Humph, well can't say I disagree. On with the fic.

* * *

Chapter 4: MAMAS DON'T LET YOUR BABIES GROW UP TO BE COWBOYS

Dark hung up the phone, looking down unhappily at the small wriggling pile of snapper. With mainly stared in disbelief.

"MOUSY, what is your problem? (A/N: no Dark Mousy and Mousy in the Morning are not the same person…just couldn't think of a M word for it so leave it at that) We haven't caught anything for days. Pull that big ugly stick out of your ass! She asked you to go to the Bahamas. You gotta go!"

Dark nodded dumbly, clenching his fist while restraining from hitting With for one of his first comments. But he knew how right With was.

"That was stupid," he grumbled to himself.

"Ultra stupid! What were you thinking?"

Dark gave With a glare before reaching into his pocket staring at the small black box. With leaned over, staring curiously.

"You want to know what I've been thinking?" he asked with a sly, small smile as he slowly opened it. With nearly fell back in shock.

"GOD DAMN Mousy! Forth and forty, throw the bomb!" he announced, crying out.

"Baka! I should go up there. I should call her back, tell her I'm coming," he said smiling, picking up the phone.

"No way Mousy. Surprise her."

Dark smiled slightly again and nodded staring at the ring.

* * *

Dark stared out the window at the rain soaked stretch of road. Music blared from the radio, the mood was high as the two headed for the purpose of a proposal to Morty.

With began to adjust the radio to a different AM station.

"God, I love AM radio. You get right-wing conspiracy, tips for pregnant woman, single-A baseball games, and REAL country music…none of this new crap." he babbled to a non listening Dark.

He adjusted the dial again, turning to a country song, "MAMAS DON'T LET YOUR BABIES GROW UP TO BE COWBOYS."

With grinned as he started to sing along, extra LOUD and out of tune as well.

"…Mamas don't let your babies grow up to be cowboys, don't let 'em pick up guitars and drive them old trucks. Let 'em be doctors and lawyers and such."

Dark looked over at his friend singing, feeling his uneasiness, replaced by enjoyment and further more amusement. He smiled to himself but it faded when something in the road ahead caught his eye.

He reached over turning down the radio. With looked at him and they both looked up and stared at the car as they neared up beside it. A Navy green old style Granddame. It was turned sideways, its hazards still blinking.

Dark slowed down and crept past the car. The drivers door was open and the car appeared empty. He stopped the car and shot his eyes forward where the headlights were blaring.

A body was spread out in the road away from the car. Dark pulled to a stop, keeping his foot on the break for a moment.

"Uh Dark, I don't know, maybe we should keep going, find a phone….," With began getting nervously, red eyes going to the body and back to Darks face.

"No," Dark said unbuckling his seat belt.

"The guy looks dead!" With said moving a piece of white hair from his eyes.

Dark narrowed his eyes. He'd seen this before.

"Maybe not," he said grimly throwing open his car door. He stepped out into the rain and looked back at the empty car and then turned towards the body.

"Hey! Buddy, what's up?" he called, slightly on edge. The body didn't move.

Behind them, in the other car, a figure in black sat up in the backseat, climbing out silently. Dark advanced on the body, coming ever closer.

He stopped short, seeing that it was facing down wearing a black rain slicker. He mover closer to the all too familiar image.

Behind them the slicker figure moved ever closer to the innocent, young With.

With watched Dark walking towards the figure on the road. He leaned over the seat rolling up Darks window.

Behind the truck the slicker figure moved closer, going along the passenger side of the truck. Dark neared the body, kneeling down.

"Hey! Moron, can you hear me?" he yelled reaching towards it bending in a squat position.

Something flashed in the side-view mirror catching Darks eye as he turned over the body. Something wasn't right. He jumped back seeing a slicker mannequin.

Its eerie smiled mocked Dark as he turned for the truck.

"WITH!"

With heard him but turned too late. SPLAATTTT!

The blonde slicker figure jammed his hook up through Withs jaw and skull and yanked him out of the car window.

"With…?" Dark asked, stunned. No answer came from the now dead With. Dark narrowed his eyes trying to see around the headlights. He moved slowly towards the truck.

The brights and fogs of the truck suddenly turned on, blinding Dark. The truck rolled a few inches, adjusting a bead on him.

Then, tires squealing, the truck launched at him. Dark ran at the truck but at the last second jumped over behind the parked car.

His truck went screaming past, over the spot he'd been in. Dark began backing up around the car to the other side.

As he backed around an 18-wheeler came barreling by in the opposite direction. Darks violet eyes widened in shock and terror as he dove out of the way.

He landed hard, laying motionless for a moment, his trucks lights shining on him from its spot way ahead. He groaned laying exposed in the road. He stood slowly, his legs and knees shaking slightly. A pair of lights caught his eye, looking up he saw his truck closing in fast.

'There's no where to go!' he thought wildly, but once more, at the last second he jumped out of the way, the only way he could go; and went off the edge of the road.

His truck slammed into the barrier right where he'd been standing. Sparks flew and the sound of metal buckling consumed the silence.

Dark fell through the air landing hard on his legs as he hit. He tumbled down the hill finally stopping with a crash. He laid motionless, this time, at the bottom of the ravine.

* * *

_**-Morning: Outside Morties apartment-**_

Riku exited the apartment casting her eyes to Morty, who sat at the curb, still. A truck turned onto the street catching Morties hopeful eyes. Her small hope faded seeing it wasn't Dark. Riku sighed, approaching her friend.

"It's getting' down to the wire, girl," she said as Morty turned.

"He's not coming," she said softly. "I thought he was just…"

"Mort, you left four messages….FOUR!"

"But, he said he'd try…"

"He said he'd TRY. Try is like MAYBE. TRY is nothing."

"He does work hard," Morty said, apologizing for Dark.

"Work hard, huh?" Riku snorted and placed a hand on Mortys shoulder. "he's only breaking your heart, just because he can." She hesitated slightly before speaking again. "And I hate to be the one to say I told you…"

"Then don't," Morty said dryly, and half heartedly.

A Jeep Cherokee pulled up beside them and a smiling Daisuke stepped out wearing shorts and a Hawaiian shirt.

"Are we going to the tropics? Or stay here and stare at the road signs?" he asked happily eyeing Morty, seeing her still staring down the road.

The passenger door opened and Satoshi Hiwatari stepped hesitantly out of the Jeep.

"Oh!" Morty gasped and looked at Riku.

"Sorry," Riku said looking at Satoshi. "But," she added quickly, "he's my friend too, and that ticket is not going to waste."

Satoshi looked at Morty trying to read her blank expression.

"Morty, is everything cool? Riku said…" he began tilting his head slightly, blue hair falling over his ice blue eyes.

"I said we start having fun!" Riku interrupted. "And that means NOW!"

Morty took one last look down the street before standing.

"Is there a problem here?" Daisuke asked leaning over the car window.

"where there's a will, there's a way. Come on Mort!" Riku pleaded.

"You know what?" Morty asked, deciding. "This rocks! We're goin' to the Bahamas!"

Satoshi smiled slightly, relieved. Riku began bopping, getting in the spirit.

"We goin' Bahamas, I'm Daisukes Bahama Mama! We goin' Bahamas…"

She bopped over and into Daisukes Jeep.

* * *

A wide bodied jet screamed through the clouds, their nearly empty jet stayed slightly quiet as the four road aboard.

Riku had her head on Daisukes shoulder, while Morty silently read a book. She looked over to Satoshi, who was sitting next to her, surprised to see that his knuckles were starch white from gripping the armrests in fear and his blue eyes clamped shut. (A/N: Now that I have to see someday)

She looked at him with great concern.

"Just take deep breaths," she instructed softly. "And think of something happy from your childhood."

"What if I don't have anything happy from childhood?" he asked. He looked over at Morty, who looked slightly confused. "Sorry, I just can't relax, going five hundred miles and hour, four thousand, four hundred feet a minute…"

The blue hair paused to calculate in his head.

"Which is over seven hundred feet a second, imagine hitting something and 700 feet a second."

"Deep breaths," Morty repeated.

"Fumes build up in fuel tanks," Satoshi continued, not taking any deep breaths. "You can buy surface-to-air missiles over the internet. Planes use O-rings…which freeze in tap water. Planes fall from the sky for practically no reason at all."

"You have a better chance of being hit by lightening," Morty tried.

"Right. Planes get hit by lightening. They get hit by meteors. They get hit by other planes."

Daisuke shook his head.

"Something is going to hit your ass, if you don't quit bitching," Daisuke said in an exasperated way.

"Some people just can't fly," Riku said sympathetically.

Satoshi still doesn't move, but feels better with being more closely bonded with the concerned Morty.

* * *

The words "Ocean Bay" painted on the side of the boat as it chugged on the waving blue water. Green islands in the distance, golden sun and puffy clouds decorated the perfect scene.

Daisuke ran to the side as he felt an unpleasant visitor from his stomach, throwing up that mornings breakfast.

Being more of a small tub than a ferry, Morty, Riku, Satoshi and Daisuke are its only passengers.

At the bow, Riku and Morty are playing "King of the World" with Morty in prow, Riku behind her.

"I'm the King of the World!" Morty cried spreading out her arms.

"No, I'm the King of the World!" Riku cried afterwards to the sea.

They switched their places, looking back at each other and cracked up laughing. Riku looked around catching in the view, the salt spray, the day.

"Remind me to study real hard, so someday THIS is normal and all that back there is something' I do for a weekend, once every ten years," Riku said as she looked at Morty.

"I will, and you remind me of the same thing," Morty smiled sharing the moment with her friend. They threw their arms around each other staring off at the horizon.

At the stern Satoshi couldn't help teasing a very green looking Daisuke.

"You just have to breath," Satoshi said. Daisuke tried ignoring him trying to keep form puking.

"Can't talk right now," he managed.

"See it's not a macho thing," Satoshi said, slightly malicious. "It's about equilibrium in your inner ear. You could've used a patch, but then it's too late now. Get used to it." He paused before smirking to himself. "Some folks just can't sail."

(A/N: Oh and revenge is sweet.)

Jin, the boat captain, chuckled, overhearing as he passed.

"That's too bad, too, because it's the only way on or off the island," he chuckled then added ina slightly ominous voice, "unless you have an accident. And then they call the Coast Guard."

Morty and Riku walked up rejoining the two men.

"It's pretty remote here," Morty said. Jin smiled at her slightly.

"Yep. That's what the tourists pay for. Sun, sea, and solitude."

"Are we there, yet?" Daisuke groaned.

"Few more minutes," Jin uttered.

Off in the distance the could see the island. The group looked at each other excitedly taking in the island.

* * *

Menoumaru: Well there we go. They've finally made it to the island.

Morty and Riku and Daisuke and Satoshi: (chatting happily about the Bahamas)

Menoumaru: (Hugging Dark playing with his hair as he sleeps)

Dark: (In pretty bad shape from his scene)

Krad: (fell asleep with smile seeing dark get kicked up so bad)

Menoumaru: (softly) Nothing happening right now, their all still oblivious to what's coming so…Shhh! See you next time.

With: (the bunny) Kyuu! KYUU!

Menoumaru: That means 'Read and Review.' Later days.


End file.
